Wolves of Ravenwood
by Cassandratitantamer91
Summary: Cassandra Titan Tamer is excited cause of being enrolled in Ravenwood school of the Magical Arts.Little do the students of Ravenwood know, Cassandra has a dark secret and its a dark secret.She, like many before her, was a werewolf.Some of the professors were reluctant to let her attend.Little did Cassandra know, her journey was about to begin!
1. chapter opening

this is my first fan fiction hope you like it! Disclaimer:Some of my characters I do not own so don't sue please and thank you!!!

Characters are as follows:Cassandra Titan Tamer,M.Ambrose,D.Falmea,other professors,Kristen Wild Rider,Travis Wild Rider,

As for the rating for now M cause in later chapters there will be some stuff not ment to see by children.Please enjoy!!!! :) :)


	2. Chapter 1:New Beginnings

After being giving the opportunity to join Ravenwood,our girl,Cassandra titan tamer is starting her new life at Ravenwood school of the Magical Arts.Her dream is to become the best pyromacer she can be.There is another thing too, you see Cassandra had a problem. She was a werewolf and most of students didn't know that.While her professor,D.Falmea, M.Wu and the headmaster M.Ambrose gave her encouragement. The other professors were not to kneen to letting a werewolf walk amoung them. Werewolves were deemed dangerous and didn't know how to contol their transformations.With Cassandra she transformed when provoked and or sensed danger.Not only was she a werewolf but she got visions too.The only thing is her visons came and went on their own.Cassandra tried to keep to herself to stay out of trouble.Meaning she hardly trusted anyone and didn't want her troubles to become someone elses.All that was about to change when she ran into Kristen Wildrider.Once Kristen and Cassandra got to knowing each other.They were inseparateable like sisters even.Kristen taught Cassandra what the true meaning of friendship was and how important it was.Cassandra would always look to Kristen when trouble came.Then it came that Cassandra didn't hear from Kristen for what seemed like years.Cassandra thought her sister Kristen abandoned her or the worst happened to her sister.Without Kristen,Cassandra started making bad choices in life.Even though Kristen was younger than she was,Kristen kept Cassnadra on the right path. By the time Kristen got to Cassnadra when she learned what was going on with her sister.Cassandra was dating the wrong guy for her and she, Cassandra was in terrible shape.Drunk,not going to class,and everything you could think of.The only thing Kristen could do is give her sister a choice either to stay on the wrong path or 2 change your wicked ways and live with her.Later on Cassandra found out that Kristen too was a werewolf and that she had someone in mind.When it came to a new boyfriend.Cassandra thought about it and became instantly sober at that moment and went with her sister.(keep in mind Cassandra and Kristen aren't sisters but they treated the other like they were.)

Once Kristen introduced Cassandra to her cousin ,Travis Wildrider. It was like they couldn't be pulled away from the other.Kristen had to pull Cass off her cousin just that he could get his bearing.Not that he wanted Kristen to pull Cassandra off of him.You see Travis fell in love with Cassandra the moment their eyes met they somehow knew there was a strong connection between the two. He wanted know her more and so did she.Since,then Cassandra spent her days at Ravenwood but at night would go to Travis to spend time with him.Everyone was shocked when the day came that Cassandra became a graduate from Ravenwood. Who would have thought a werewolf graduating from this very school.She wasn't the first to graduate as a werewolf,but graduate she did.Not only was Headmaster Ambrose and her professor,D.Falmea proud of her so were Travis and Kristen.They beamed and cheered as her name got called durning the ceremony. Shortly after all the celebrating was done.Travis looked very,very nervous.I mean like he had something on his mind.Cassandra went up to Travis and asked what was wrong. He told her he wanted to ask her a very serious question.Cassandra said sure ask ...then as she looked at Travis he was on one knee and said this Cassandra titan tamer these years have been the best of my life! Would you do me the honor and marry me?Cassandra was bewithered as if she was in a trance.She looked at Kristen who was beaming and smiling towards her. Cassandra loved Travis with all her heart and wanted to stay with him forever.Before she could give an answer there was a loud crash. To be continued!


	3. Chapter 2 Enter Keira  Dark Blood

After hearing what seemed like a big expolsion.A dark figure showed up from all of the smoke.The person had a dark aura around her Cassandra could sense that.Then the person spoke and said This party is over!Cassandra held Travis's hand and asked who are you and how dare you barge in here thinking you're all high and mighty.We decide when the party is over not you.The dark figure spoke ah Cassandra just the woman I wanted to see and I see you have a brat with you.As for my name Its Keira,Keira Dark Blood.Travis got in front of Cassandra and said this if you think Imma let you harm Cassandra you got another thing coming!You will not take the woman I love from me!Keira laughed you think you can beat me brat when all is said and done Cass will be mine and I will kill the very thing you hold dear to you.Cassandra what the hell did I do to you!?Keira hmm lemme see being born for starters.I know your past you were an human.Do you remember being bit by a wolf?Cassandra yeah but what of it?Keira I was the wolf that bit you.I have the power to erase your memory of everything!Even your precious memories of this brat!Cassandra dont call Travis a brat the only brat I see is you, so you can go to hell you bitch!By this time Cassandra is shaking with anger,rage to the max,and she could tell she was transforming into a wolf.Travis and Kristen both noticed it too.Travis and Kristen calm down Cassandra.By then it was too late Cassandra had turned into a beautiful red fur wolf.Kristen asked this what the fuck do you want with my sister!Answer me Keira!?Keira I want to kill Cass I wanna see her suffer!If you get in the way I will kill you too. Cassandra growled her ears pinned to head.As to say Over my dead body.Keria disappeared and was behind Travis and Cassandra. Keira put a knife through Travis and Kristen.Then blew a very Toxic dart to Cassandra and Cassandra dropped on spot.Keira took Cassandra and disappeared.Both Travis and Kristen were sent to a spiecal hospital for werewolfs.When Travis awoke he yelled Cassandra's name.When he came to he saw Kristen and she breath a sigh of relief for her cousin.Then Travis noticed she,Kristen had tears in her eyes.When Travis asked what was wrong and where was Cassandra.Kristen my sister was taken by Keira.I don't know if she is dead or alive cousin.Travis Damn it!!! We got to find her she could be anywhere in the spiral!! Kristen I know cousin but you must recover first you are in a hospital.Travis how about you why aren't you in a hospital bed like me?Kristen Kiera must have been watching us from the very begining and I think Keira used diffrent knives on us the one with mine had little wolvesbane on it but yours had a big amount thats my theory.Thats why you been in here for a while.Rest cuz we will get my sister back know this.Travis OK I will recover then we go looking for Cass agreed?Kristen agreed! Will they ever find Cassandra in time,will Travis heal,or will evil prevail?All That and more in the next chapter peace!!!


	4. A changed Cassandra?

Madame Flamea,"Stop right there Head Master Ambrose would like to see Travis in his office right now! You might as well come to Kristen as it reguards your sister Cassandra.Travis and Kristen both traveled with Madame Flamea to Headmaster Ambrose's office.Both looking troubled as they wondered what had happen to Cassandra Titantamer.Madame Flamea knocked on the door to his office and Merle Ambrose,"Enter."Madame Falmea showed them in.Merle Ambrose,"it shames me to say this Travis but the one known as Cassandra Titantamer is dead and goes by a different name now.Travis"And that name is? Merle Ambrose:Her new name is Cassandra ShadowSpear and we have believed that she joined the cabal to make the spiral in her on image.My and she had very promise indeed if I had known she become this I would never set foot in the academy.This is where you come in Travis I think you the only one she will listen to now.I doubt she would listen to Kristen that is why in heavy heart I must ask Travis to do this alone.Kristen was about to inturpt Ambrose but,Travis,"No Kristen he's right I'm better off alone on this.Any idea where Keira took off with Cassandra? Ambrose,"We know where she is in Grizzelhiem The Wolves' lair by the meaning of a letter addressed to me.Before you go Travis I must warn you she has forgotten everything that happen between you two so be careful!Travis,"I will bring Cassandra back and bring her back to her senses.Leave it me Headmaster! Merle Ambrose,"I leave the spiral in your hands young Travis.(in Travis's mind:Gee pressure much) So After Travis got recovered an 100% he made his way to Grizzelhiem to the wolves lair.When Travis got to grizzlehiem ,however an wolf stopped him asked him what brought him there.Travis,"I wish to see Cassandra ShadowSpear its urgent!The wolf guards laughed at Travis then showed fear at him cause after they laughed Travis glared at them.The Wolf Guard one," sorry dude we love to help but Commander Cassandra isn't here." Travis ruffed up a few guards and the last wolf guard him that she had went with Keira to complete an mission for the cabal back at wizard city the place he just left."What the mission the cabal gave Cassandra and Keira?! Tell me damn it?!The wolf guard,"To kill Merle Ambrose and taint the grandfather tree and make him an shadow tree.With haste Travis traveled back to Wizard City praying he wasn't too late.To be Continued... I Hope you like the story so far till then Laterz! :)


End file.
